Legend of Lord Rahl and the Agiel
by vampirenav
Summary: What happens when Rahl finds out about a girl born to a Mord Sith and a powerful wizard? What happens when he finds out that she'd being trained by the enemy and yet is his? What happens... you know what I'll give away too much. You just have to read on.


**This is my one and only disclaimer, I do not own Legend of the Seeker nor any of the characters. No matter how much I'd like to.**

Enjoy  


* * *

"My Lord," General Egremont walked into Rahl's chambers, "We've just received word from a garrison in the Midlands that some of the resistance have been...plotting against yo-"  
"The resistance has been plotting against me since the Seeker came back to the Midlands." Rahl cut in.  
"My Lord they have been plotting against you for the past twenty four years, since before the Seeker was born. And rumour has it that they will strike soon, that they believe that there will be no need for the Seeker as they can kill you themselves..."  
Lord Rahl looked up from his book, "And what else did you hear?"  
"Apparently they have a weapon to use against you, a woman...My Lord."  
"A woman?"  
"According to the report, she is said to be the daughter of a Mord Sith and a powerful Wizard, I do not know how much of her heritage is truth, but if it is..."  
"Send Cara to the garrison, I shall meet her there, and then we can find out what it is that happens when a Mord Sith has a child." Rahl stood and dismissed Egremont, there had been whisperings of Mord Sith who had a child ever since he had taken the throne. But that would mean that they would have betrayed his father, Panis Rahl. If this girl really was the daughter of a Mord Sith then he needed to get her away from the Rebels and into the People's Palace, she needed to be on his side or she would die.

* * *

Alaina looked over the members of her contingent, they were training outside today, the sun was up, birds were singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. What should be a perfect day. Today, she would be allowed out of the perimeter of the battlement she, her brothers and sisters had been kept in by their masters. Don't get her wrong, she was grateful for the shelter, the food and the training, but she was only let out on very rare occasions, this time her Masters wanted her out of the battlement for the whole week. For a whole week she was going to be free from everything!

According to her Masters, she was training to fight for their Lord Darken Rahl, and needed to be kept a secret from those who wished to him harm, apparently some of the resistance was coming to the village. But lately, she was starting to believe that something was wrong. She knew from books, from people in the village, that saying anything against Lord Rahl was like a death sentence, as it should be, but she was starting to believe that her Masters did not serve Darken Rahl. Their lip service they paid to him, did not match the words said in the morning prayer that the villagers would say. Their words were filled with hidden malice not fealty, their eyes gave away the lies that they tried in vain to hide from her. Because of who she was, they couldn't take the risk of saying something against them.

Being the daughter of a Mord Sith meant that she had inherited much more than her mother's tolerance for pain. She had inherited an odd, yet steadfast loyalty to Lord Rahl, she was loyal to him before even knowing of him and because of this her Masters were always very careful around her. She had also inherited her mother's powers: the ability to deflect and capture magic and something that not even a Mord Sith could control. The power of the Agiel, a power that flowed through her very finger tips if she willed it, a power that could hurt and kill any who stood in her way. Or at least that's what her Masters called her power.

In the village she had managed to find out that one of Darken Rahl's Mord Sith would be here by nightfall, smiling she thought to herself _'I can finally see whether the Masters have been telling the truth about their servitude to Rahl. And if they're not they shall die.'  
_

* * *

**  
I Hope you liked thee first chapter, it may be a little confusing but I promise it will eventually make sense...hopefully.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
